ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonya
This article is about the girl from Team Umizoomi. For Sonya Blade from Mortal Kombat, see Sonya (Mortal Kombat). How Sonya joined the Tourney Sonya joined The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 to recover from the Big Boat Race for her sailboat. She broke into the Jurassic Park and retrieved a new and improved speedboat. Rather than secret techniques, Sonya was surprised to find-out the boats were devoid of detailed fighting instruction; but, rather, contained only one teaching: ”The one who destroys all other fighting styles and makes them her own shall become a warrior superior to all women, Team Umizoomi.” After the Tournament, Sonya spent her days traveling the globe and fighting against warriors of various martial arts styles. One day she heard rumors of the Smash Bros. Tourney. Seeking to expand her power, she headed for Nintendo Land to join the competition once again. How to Unlock In Tourney 1, the player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Sonya: *Play 869 Versus Mode matches. *Using Spock, defeat 500 enemies in Smash Run. Players can avoid having to fight her in both games by purchasing her at the Smash Store for 650 coins. For all the aforementioned requirements, the player will have to fight Sonya at Umi City Park. Upon defeating her or after purchasing her, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use boat racer, Sonya!" She will be seen right of Cindy X2, left of Talpa, above Chrom, and below Miguel. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stretches her legs. After the announcer calls her name Sonya does a Bruce Lee-like kick towards the camera then says "It's better than before.". Special Attacks Mach Breaker (Neutral) Sonya steps once and lunges her fist toward the opponent, sending the opponent flying to the other side of the stage. Salvo (Side) Sonya does a one-two punch then a hard punch to the middle to send her opponent flying. Alter Ego (Up) Sonya lightly courches, disappears, then appears higher than she crouched and charges downward with a kick. Charge Power Punch (Down) Sonya poses with her body apart, then does an unblockable punch to the stomach that causes him/her to clutch it in pain before falling down. Runaway Speedboat (Hyper Smash) Sonya points at her opponent and says "Incoming speedboat!" and a speedboat comes by like the Batmobile in Batman's Super Move from Injustice, ramming into her opponents and sending them packing the hard way. Sonya Finale (Final Smash) Sonya picks up a special shoulder mounted cannon, charges up, says "It's better than before!" and fires a large beam, then controls the beam in a half circular manner four times above herself. Victory Animations #Sonya does Law's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose and says "The sail matches my dress.". #*Sonya does Law's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose and says "I always thought you, Luthor, destroyed my boat. It was just the wind!" then giggles. (Lex Luthor victories only) #Sonya spin kicks, then does a left then a right jab saying "I'm at the park, and today's the big boat race!" with her right leg up and brings the leg down. #*Sonya spin kicks, then does a left then a right jab saying "Shin Kamiya, I need that power to fix my boat! Can you give it to me?" with her right leg up and brings the leg down. (Shin victories only) #Sonya does two right jabs, then a left spin kick then poses saying "My sailboat! YOU FIXED IT!". #*Sonya does two right jabs, then a left spin kick then poses saying "For the last time, the dinosaur species is extinct!". (Velociraptor victories only) #*Sonya does two right jabs, then a left spin kick then poses saying "South Star Freedom Force soldiers, move out!". (Shew/Jin/Donkey Kong/Krystal/Barney D./Phoebe/Bruno/Grunt/Mitsunari/Rei/Kung Lao team victories only) On-Screen Appearance Sonya jumps out of a speedboat saying "Oh good! Because the race is going to start soon.". Special Quotes *All right, South Star Freedom Force soldiers! Let's get to work! (When paired with Shew, Jin, Donkey Kong, Krystal, Barney D., Phoebe, Bruno, Grunt, Mitsunari, or Rei, Kung Lao (Tourney 2) during a Team Battle) *I really need you're help. (When fighting Shin or Velociraptor) *Can you fix my broken boat? (When fighting Stephen, Buzz, Heihachi, any Sailor Scout, any member of the 54th Massachusetts, Captain Sparrow, Dima, Volga, Lord Frederik, Beast, Jack-7, or Tiki Tong) *Thanks, everybody! It was so much fun! (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, or Ares) *I really wanna be in the boat race... (When fighting Barney D., PTX-40A, Captain Ellen, Master Caesar, Full Armor Unicorn Gundam, Col. Joshua, Yoshimoto, Ghirahim, Dry Bowser, Jinpachi, any member of the Super Readers, or Sgt. Lookout) *Are you the one who destroyed my boat for the big boat race years ago? (When fighting Lex Luthor) *Can you navigate for me? (When fighting Mamoswine) *It takes money to build a speedboat. I watched the fast boat races before considering becoming a racer. (When fighting Rhyperior) *Mind if I play London Calling? (When fighting Brawl Japan) *I'll stand and fight to the end! Raaaaah! (When fighting Devil Kazuya) *I may die, but it'll be at old age! (When fighting Orne) *Terrible, monstrous, devilish! (When fighting Grunty) *Then I have to rely on... my inner spirits! (When fighting Wingo) *Woah! Maybe he can do a speedboat that flies! (When fighting Magolor) *Ending up in a gang with your Stand? (When fighting Kakyoin) *What damn good is your justice?! (When fighting Akainu) *Your Spirit Sword skills are too overconfident. (When fighting Kuwabara) *What a sexy snake. (When fighting Viper) *What the hell did you think you were doing, pushing yourself when someone goes nuts on you? (When fighting Rambo) *What happens if I darken the Sun? )When fighting Admiral Zhao (Tourney 2)) *I'll take the Red Dragons all by my damn self if I have to! (When fighting Mavado (Tourney 2)) Trivia *Sonya shares her English voice actress with Poison, Shura, and Kitana. *Sonya shares her Japanese voice actress with Captain Tina and Reimi Sugimoto. *Sonya shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Kelly Malcolm. *Sonya's CG art image used in the Tourney series is the same picture Bot had on his Belly Belly Belly Screen that he used to figure out what Sonya's dress looked like in order to make the sail of her toy sailboat match her dress. *Sonya's Tourney series quotes are a mix of her quotes from the Team Umizoomi episode called The Big Boat Festival and some original quotes. *Sonya is the leader of the fictional alliance called the South Star Freedom Force. The co-leader of the same alliance is Shew. The other members are Jin Kazama, Donkey Kong, Krystal, Barney the Dinosaur, Phoebe Terese, Giorgio Bruno, Grunt, Mitsunari, and Rei. In Tourney 2, the team members are the same as in Tourney 1, but with one additional member, that being Mortal Kombat's Kung Lao. **It is revealed that Sonya speaks in a similar fashion to Rolento when she speaks to the South Star Freedom Force. *Sonya is one of the much requested non-Nintendo characters for SSB4, along with Milli, Casey, Heihachi Mishima, Ryu, Zhao Yun, Terry Bogard, and Bill Rizer. **She along with Waluigi, Galacta Knight, and Kid Icarus's Magnus are the only ones who must be unlocked. **She along with Galacta Knight and Casey are the only ones who had no playable appearances prior to Tourney. *When fighting Lex Luthor, Sonya asks him if he destroyed her toy sailboat from her only appearance prior to the Tourney series. When he is defeated, she corrects herself saying that the wind was the actual cause of her broken boat. *Sonya is the second kid's show character in history to say a curse word, following fellow Team Umizoomi character Casey. This makes her similar to a Mortal Kombat character of the same name, who will become playable in the sequel. **She is the first unlockable kid's show character to have this trait. *Sonya was initially going to have an opening FMV with her boat racing navigator being killed by a velociraptor, but it was later changed to an opening FMV that is nearly identical to Mokujin's Tekken 6 ending FMV; with the only differences being that Mokujin, the saluting Mokujin, and Azazel being replaced with Sonya, Yoshis, and Bowser, respectively. *A Velociraptor happens Sonya's default rival in both Tourney series games. Her second rival is Gourmet Corp leader Midora. In Tourney 2, she gets a midgame opponent who goes by the name of Leo. Category:Team Umizoomi characters Category:Female characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Most requested veterans Category:Veterans that could've made it into SSB4